The Betrayal of Flames
by Masedub
Summary: The guild has had enough of Natsu's recklessness costing all of them money. What happens when they go too far with the punishment? summary sucks but hopefully a good read! Also, first chapter is short just to have a test chapter. please R&R. Disclaimer: I don not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, Hiro Mashima does. note: I do not own the cover image
1. Chapter 1

Natsu messed up, again. But this time everyone was done with it. The master was feed up with the constant headaches he got from all the complaints about the dragon slayer. Lucy hated how he always just made himself at home at her house. Erza was done with all the destruction he left in his wake. Gray just hated the pink haired guy. Cana hated how he always interrupted he drinking. And everyone hated how always caused fights and was so obnoxious and just didn't care about anything he did or what would happen because of it. They let all this out and more though the screaming and hitting done to the poor dragon slayer. The only two not participating (besides people like Levy lissanna and a few others) were Gajeel and Wendy. Then to top it all of Gray then picked a fight by saying something nothing but the three dragon slayers could hear. "You will never belong anywhere" (this hit home with all dragon slayers as the felt like this when their dragons left them). This caused Natsu to go ape shit, pounding on Gray beating the raven haired man half to death. Erza tried to get Natsu off but to everyone's surprise, he did the same to her. Mira Elfman and Gajeel all got Natsu off of her and made him calm down. Natsu then said "you have just made the biggest mistake of your lives." Everyone shivered as he said this. Natsu then walked out of the guild hall. Everyone thought he would be back. They were right. But they would wish they weren't.


	2. Chapter 2

So I would just like to start this with a little thank you. I am very young (13 as a matter of fact) and very new to this whole fan fiction thing, button this story even after a very short first chapter, I already have 7 followers and 3 favorites and that is just amazing and i am very thankful for that fact. Since the first chapter was so short I will try to make mine next chapters longer. But anyways, please enjoy chapter 2. DISCLAIMER: I don not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, Hiro Mashima does.  
3 years later  
The guild wasn't the same, not without Natsu with all his energy causing fights. No one really enjoyed this and it most certainly was not what they wanted when they punished him for all his disturbances. And the thing that made them feel even worse was that they didn't even care why he was gone until he didn't show up for a few days and Gajeel told them why he hadn't come back.  
FLASHBACK  
"You guys screwed up big time," Gajeel told everyone about a week after Natsu left. "oh, and why is that scrap for brains?" Gray asked. Gajeel growled while saying, "dragon slayers have a point where they break and all thoughts of morality go out the window," Gajeel started "this can happen a multitude of ways but what happened to Natsu is probably the most common." Gavel then continued with "Natsu tried to kill Gray and Erza because he felt betrayed," everyone looked very confused so Gajeel explained " when a dragon slayer becomes comfortable with where they are they start to feel they have a real home, a dragon den is where their first home is, if they leave willingly for certain reasons then it doesn't count as a home." Everyone seemed content with how he explained it so Gajeel kept going, "if they feel forced to leave however, they can develop a hated to whoever made them feel this way," at this everyone was scared because they knew what Natsu could do when angered and did not want to be on the receiving end of that fury. "You know I really am surprised he didn't leave sooner with the way you guys treat him," everyone, again, was confused, "I mean if your friends literally hated you for being yourself and always having their backs and helping them when they need it, how would you feel?". Everyone looked down when they realized what he was talking about, but Gajeel wasn't done yet, " this is supposed to be a guild of acceptance and forgiveness but whenever Natsu messes up you guys are screaming at him for being who he is." Everyone winced at the truth of his statement. "to be honest I should have followed him but I now have no idea where he is."  
FlashBack End  
With Natsu 3 years after he left Fairy Tail  
One simple thought was going through the now blood red haired dragon slayer's mind 'kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill' as it usually did this day of the year for the past 3 years. This was the anniversary of the day Fairy Tail beat the shit out of had recently joined a guild called emFire and Blood a dark guild maybe, but it more borderlines on a light guild. This is because, unlike normal dark guilds, they were not always trying to destroy everyone, and they didn't just take dark guild like requests, besides a few kill and mercenary missions, they mostly had normal guild missions. Natsu mostly took kill missions though. Natsu was now known as the Dragon that was because he had essentially turned into a merciless killing machine so dragon fit better than Salamander. In this new guild there were three other dragon slayers, there was Emma, Eric, and M (A/N if you have any good female names starting with M, please pm me or leave it in reviews thanks!). Emma was a Frost dragon slayer and she was pretty insane,almost as bad as Natsu, her favorite things include killing people, and that is just about it(A/N obviously a exaggeration but still that was one of her favorite things), oh and teasing her fellow dragon slayers. Eric was a water dragon slayer (wow super original masedub, me: be quiet at least i'm trying.) and he was very calm and collected unlike Natsu and Emma, and really liked to play mind games with both enemies and friends alike. M was, well M was M, all anyone really knew was that she used Earth dragon slaying magic, thats about it, and she was ruthlessly efficient.

Alright well the is chapter 2 thank you for reading! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes and imagine the OC's appearance however you want, unless you really want me to give descriptions in which case please PM me. Anything else you want can go to the reviews please! I also want to make these longer and am taking suggestions on how certain things should go such as how Natsu re meets Fairy Tail. By the way this is a Natsu x OC so don't ask for pairings. Again sorry for the short chapter but I will make them longer soon, I promise!


	3. Author's Note

Alright so I am having some difficulties with the reviews and I am unable to see them sadly. Please PM me seeing as I have no idea if even that works. I will try again tomorrow to see these reviews and PM's tommorow and I hope you have a great night!


	4. Another AN (really sorry about this)

Sorry for the two authors notes in a row but I just wanted to say that the glitch with the reviews is still going on and please pm (private message) me if you have ideas or comments or concerns about anything with the story until I can get this fixed. Thank you for all the support you have given me and I hate to make it harder you you all but the reviews just aren't working. Also I will hopefully have a new chapter out later today or sometime around 5 tommorow. Thank you again for all the support you guys have shown me!


	5. Chapter 3

Alright so I messed up a little bit. In my last actual chapter I said "no other pairings" but it should have been no other Natsu pairings. If you have any other pairing suggestions please pm me. Besides that Trason9 gets credit for a name I will mention in this chapter or the next.. That is about all I wanted to talk about here so here starts chapter 3!

Fairy Tail same as last time

"Everyone!" Makarov yelled to his guild. "We must enter the Grand Magic Games!" "What!" Everyone else yelled. "Master you know I would never usually question you but why must we enter the games?" Erza asked. "Because I heard a rumor that a certain pink haired man and his guild will be entering." Makarov responded.( yes I know I made Natsu's hair red but Fairy Tail does not know this yet). Everyone in the guild gasped at this revelation, could this possibly be true? The pink haired man had been gone for three years, why would he just suddenly show up before the games? "But master, couldn't this just be a false rumor?" Gray asked. Gray had matured over the years, he felt very guilty as he was possibly the biggest reason Natsu left the guild. "Yes Gray, it could be false but if we were Natsu looking for Igneel would he follow it?" Everyone in the guild had faces of joy as they remembered how the dragon slayer searched for Igneel, this soon turned to sadness as they remembered why he was gone. "Alright you brats! Time to start training to bring our friend back!" Everyone cheered except Gajeel and Wendy. Wendy because she was remembering the last time she saw him.

Flashback

Wendy looked at Natsu as he growled. She was shocked. But not for what you might think. She was shocked because Natsu was not growling at her, but rather at her guild mark. "Natsu is that really you?" Wendy asked. "Yes Wendy, it is me," Natsu said as he calmed down. Wendy burst into tears and ran at him, she then hugged him. He looked so different (A/N this was about a year and a half after Natsu left so he already had the red hair) even though the biggest part of that was his hair. "What are you doing out here?" Natsu asked Wendy seeing as this was very far from the guild or Magnolia. Wendy told him that since he left, Wendy and Gajeel spent most of their time on missions or in the forest instead of at the guild. They had a short conversation about how they were doing, Natsu left out how he killed a lot of people but Wendy could smell the blood on him. But at that point Wendy really didn't care, she was just so happy to see him after all this time. That was the last time they would see each other for a while.

Flashback end

Now with Natsu the next day

"Hey Natsu I heard your 'friends' joined the Games," Emma told Natsu. "Wait are you teasing again Emma?" Natsu asked. "Nope I saw the teams in the Games this morning." Emma said with excitement for how he would react. "Well if Raven Tail was able to join all those years ago then so can we." Natsu told her, "get the others Emma, we have to tear off some fairy wings." Emma giggled "I thought you would say something like that so I took the liberty of gathering everyone in the library!" (Yes they have a library, deal with it). "Alright let's go." Natsu said.

After the gathering (couldn't think of a better word)

"Do you have to phrase it in such a way?" Eric asked Natsu. "Well duh, how else would I say I want to murder those Fairys in very horrible ways that would make people loss their lunch?" Natsu replied (I believe I established that Natsu is a horrible person in this story.). "Do you want me to describe it Eric?" Natsu asked his friend, Emma laughed as Eric turned a little green "no thanks I feel I have a good enough idea of it." Natsu then joined into the laughter. "Well let's go sign up for the Grand Magic Games." Natsu said with a sadistic grin.

Alright that is chapter 3 thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I know M wasn't really mentioned like at all but that was because she was gone for this chapter but she will be back. I do plan on making these longer and longer as I go until I am fully satisfied but as of fight now I am just getting shorter chapters out to explain what is happening. Once summer arrives and I have more time I will release longer chapters. Thank you again for reading and have a great day!


	6. Chapter 4

Thank you guys again for all your support! I really am trying to make these longer but I sort of rush myself which I shouldn't so I will make sure to get as much information in this as I can until I feel it is where it should be. I hope you guys enjoy this and most of my chapters will hopefully get longer. Also this chapter takes place a week before the GMG. Side note: reviews are working! I can see them now and thank you guys! Also side note, reviews are finally working!

With Natsu

"Wait so you are saying that I can't kill the fairies?" Natsu asked acting like it was the most laid back question ever. "No you can't, this is a live event and it would get us all captured and killed!" Natsu saw some reason in this answer so dropped the subject but couldn't stop thinking about how much he wished he could kill all of them.

Natsu was taken away from these thoughts by a certain dragon slayer who had recently been gone on a mission. "Oh M, we are entering the Grand Magic Games so get ready." Natsu said to the slayer. M just looked at him and then walked away. 'Jeez that girl just never wants to say anything' Natsu thought as he proceeded to go train for the games, 'I wonder what her real name is?'

With M

'Grand Magic Games huh, this shouldn't take to much effort'

With Fairy Tail

"The games are in one week so I hope you all spent your time well." Makarov said to his guild which was almost ready for the games. "Yes master!" Everyone in the guild shouted, most everyone had been training the entire time but there were a few people missing, Gajeel and Wendy. Now while not particularly odd for them to be gone since Natau left, it was weird to them that they were gone on the day they were all supposed to get together to discuss teams and such. Little did the guild know that Gajeel and Wendy were looking for something.

With Gajeel and Wendy

"Gajeel we have looked all over this area, it is not here." Wendy said to the metal dragon slayer. "Wendy, I can feel it's power here. It has to be around here." Now what were these two looking for? Well they were looking for something Natsu left for them. Or at least that is what Natsu told Wendy.

Flashback (same as the last one with Wendy)

"Listen Wendy, there is a special something I left for you and Gajeel if you ever want to find me. Just make sure the rest of the guild never finds out."

Flashback end

"How exactly do you sense that?" Wendy asked the black haired man. "Well it has the same aura Natsu always had around so this has to be were it is." Gajeel replied (A/N I know this sounds like bullshit but I just kind of thought of something that might lead them to this).

Meanwhile at the guild

Mirajane and lissanna both had one thought 'I should have stopped it before it happened'. This was because they felt guilty for letting Natsu get beat and yelled at by the guild while they just sat on the sidelines. Both of the white haired beauty's had changed as the both now mostly kept to them selves and never had sincere smiles. Guild arts was never at the guild, he would have stopped everyone had he been there but he wasn't, now he was on jobs even more than before and didn't spend much time with Cana or the rest of the guild for what they did. Levy wished she could have done something to at least stop team shadow gear but that didn't happen, she felt bad so she trained until she got considerably stronger and could use more solid scripts. Romeo was disappointed at his father for how he would treat a friend and fellow guild mate, now he spent time with Alzack and Bisca who had not participated either and the three were in missions a lot (along with the kid whose name I can't remember). Happy and the other exceeds tended to stick together and with the dragon slayers or at Natsu and Happy's old place. Laxus kind of missed the pink haired kid but his squad (excluding him) participated in the 'punch and kick and yell at Nastu game'. But the rest of the guild could only focus on one thing. Redeeming themselves from hurting Natsu and forcing him to leave.

So I know I jammed a ton of random information into this but it wasn't really random. I know I said I would reveal M's name ( or at least I think I did) it will for sure show up next chapter. Thank you all so much for reading this! I am very sorry for it taking so long for me to write it out. I got kinda lazy and just didn't write. I hope you have a great day and thank you again for reading!


	7. So sorry

Alright so a small update for you guys. I got grounded for a stupid decision and wasn't able to upload or work on the story. I have the next chapter started so I will continue work on that and I am very sorry for this and will make the next chapter extra long.


	8. Chapter 5

I love all the support I get from you guys and it makes my day every time I get a positive review. That is something I just can't express with mere words so just thank you all so much. I would like to thank Fairy Shu Heller, sorry if I typed that incorrectly, for looking over the last chapter and giving me ideas throughout this story. It really means a lot to me that you guys have supported me and this story so without further ado here is chapter 4! Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail.

A few hours before the GMG. With Natsu.

Natsu is laughing like a crazy person ( which he is). "It's finally here. I get to crush the fairies beneath my boot." Natsu is wearing his GMG outfit with a different color scheme and symbol. ( black and red with a dark blood red flame). "Yo, are you all ready?" Natsu asked his comrades. He heard them yell yes's but there was one voice yet to be explained. The voice of this man belonged to someone named John. This person used copy magic, a magic that could copy others as long as they were not lost magics. All five of these people were very excited and ready for the grand magic games in a few hours.

With Fairy Tail, same time

"Are you all ready to get our dragon slayer back?!" Makarov asked his guild. He was answered with a very loud yes. The team for fairy tail was Gray, Erza, Laxus, Mira, and Gajeel. Laxus and Gajeel were there because they wanted to find Natsu as much as everybody else but they still didn't like the rest of the guild to much for what they did.

Back with Natsu a few hours later

"Guys, I will go out first." Natsu told his group. "But you don't even know what game it is!" Eric yelled at him. Natsu responded with a sadistic smile and a "I know but I don't really care." Eric sighed out an "ok" because he knew he couldn't argue with him. After a little thinking though he realized he had never seen him fight, he only knew he should be afraid of him.

Right before the first game

"This game with be about fighting, a free for all of sorts." The announcer explained. "Every challenger will go into an arena where they will find and fight others." Natsu knew he was gonna love this.

With Makarov

'Where is he?' Makarov thought. The old man was thinking of Natsu, he didn't know Natsu now had a different appearance so he was looking for crazy pink hair. Little did Makarov know, Natsu and his guild didn't only have a different appearance but we're also wearing hoods and cloaks.

A few minutes later (sponge bob narrator voice please)

Natsu was walking through the arena not really worried about any contestant. The competitor from fairy tail was Laxus which was all he cares about. Natsu knew he would win this because of how powerful he had gotten. Something Gajeel didn't explain was that at the cost of their sanity, dragon slayers also gain a massive amount of power form getting betrayed. This meant that Natsu could beat basically everyone in this arena. He was only semi worried about Laxus' power.

With Laxus

'I know he is here, I can smell him.' Laxus thought. Although he could smell him, he couldn't seem to find Natsu for whatever reason. Right after thinking that he heard something. "Who is there, show yourself." Laxus yelled. "Ok you caught me." He heard. Laxus watched as a hooded man came out of the shadows "who are you?" Laxus asked "an old friend" the man replied. Laxus started to put two and two together but was knocked out but the man.

Back with Natsu

'Well that was easy, Laxus I thought you would provide some challenge.' Natsu thought as he walked away from the unconscious body. Needless to say he won fairly quickly.

Announcer

"Well now that that is over, please get ready for our one on one duels!" The announcer yelled out. "Our first match will be N versus Gajeel Redfox!"

With Natsu

"Dang now I need to fight a fairy I don't hate!" Natsu said furious. "And why don't you hate him?" Emma asked. "Because he didn't betray me." Natsu answered simply. "Oh, that makes sense... Sort of." Emma replied. "What part of that doesn't make sense?" Natsu asked her. "I mean I would still try to kill him but that's just me." Emma told him. "Ok, that is defiantly an answer I would expect from you." Natsu said. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Emma asked. To this Natsu just laughed and said "it means exactly what I said."

With Gajeel

"Yo Laxus, did you find Natsu?" Gajeel asked the Lightning dragon slayer. "I think so but I got knocked out before I could confirm anything." Laxus replied. "Oh." Gajeel said, "Well I am about to fight N so I need to go." "Alright good luck." Laxus said.

At the fight

"Well Gajeel are you ready to get crushed?" N asked. Gajeel scoffed and said "I could say the same to you." N laughed at this and the fight started. At the beginning Gajeel was feeling good. He thought he was winning until he realized N wasn't fighting back. Before he could think about it N started fighter and crushed Gajeel in about 3 seconds flat. The crowd was in awe, no could speak. They had never seen someone move so fast and beat someone so quick.

Thank you all again for the support. I know this has taken a long time but I got grounded and I worked on this for a while ( almost all day) and got a lot of what I wanted into it. I hope to have the next chapter out in a few days but it might take around a week. I am also getting a new laptop so I can write better so yay! Again thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed!


	9. another one

hey guys! little update for ya! I am working on the next chapter but this time it will be written on a computer I literally just got a bit ago! hopefully this computer will make my writing better and easier so that I can make chapters longer. Next chapter should be out later today or tomorrow late morning. thank you all for the support and favorites. I hope you enjoy the next chapter I put out


	10. Chapter 6

So I have already made an authors note recently so I don't have much to say but thanks for the support as I will usually say. And without further ado, onto the chapter!  
After N crushed Gajeel, he walked away.  
Announcer  
"Well after that amazing preformance, Fire and Blood is in the lead with 14 points with a win the game and battle."  
After the day concludes  
"Well after that day the current points are...  
Fire and Blood- 14 points  
Sabertooth-13 points  
Lamia Scale- 12 points  
Mermaid Heel-11 points  
Fairy Tail A-10 points  
Fairy Tail B-9 points  
Blue Pegasus- 8 points  
Quatro Cerberus-7 points  
And that is all we have for you today folks! Come back tomorrow to see day two of these exciting Grand Magic Games!"  
"Well Natsu it looks like we are in the lead, not like I would expect any less from everyone."mEmma said to the red haired dragon slayer.  
"Oh yeah 'everyone' its not like I did litterally everything today you know, go team!" Natsu said sarcasm dripping from his voice  
"Hey that was your choice not ours." Emma said defensively. "Amd besides, isn't that exactly what you wanted, to crush the Fairies under your boot."  
"Well that is true and I did say that." Natsu said as he obviously started fantising about ways to murder every fairy who hert him. This was evident by the drool at his mouth (ew did i seriously just write that? I am ashamed)  
"Ewww! Natsu, clean up after yourself!" Emma said as she smacked him.  
This seemed to work seeing as Natsu came back to reality and wiped the drool from his face.  
"Alright I think that is one of the most disgusting things I have seen all day and that is saying something cause I see inside my mind." Emma told him  
"Oh well be glad you don't see inside mine. It is the biggest shit show ever in there." Natsu told her.  
"No way, my mind is way more fucked up than yours." Emma said.  
"Oh yeah? Lets just find out right now!" Nasu yelled.  
All of this was heard by their friends M, Eric, and John.  
"My god they are so stupid!" Eric said.  
"Well I wouldn't call them stupid its just their minds are more fucked up and sadistic than ours." M said, "They are actually really brilliant in their own saidistic ways."  
"Well then that brilliance was wasted on those two." Eric replied. "don't get me wrong, i love the two of them, but they are just really messed up ad violent."  
"Like I said brilliant in their own sadistic ways." M said  
John then decided to speak up and say "Well it seems thier arguement on who was more fucked up has finally ended so lets go celebrate our victories today."  
At the Fairy Tail guild  
"So Laxus, Gajeel, did either of you two find Natsu?" Makarov asked the dragon slayers.  
"Well I smelled something just like him while in the free for all game." Laxus said.  
"And their was a familiar scent during my fight but I couldn't pin point where it was coming from." Gajeel said  
"Well thank you two for trying to find him, I appreciate it." Makarov told the two.  
Down stairs there was talk amoung the guild members, this was mainly about whether or not the dragon slayers had found Natsu. Everyone hoped they had but most had their doubts.  
"Well if they found him why not go after him?" most asked  
The people of team Natsu were silent. They usually were, they were thinking about how they should have helped Natsu instead of joining in and driving him out. Lucy, Erza, and Gray all thought they should have helped their friend but there was nothing they could do about it now. Erza had always had a 'crush' on him (I don't think thats how you should put it but hey I didn't now what I should put) and so did Lucy. Both of them held back because they thought he didn't share the same emotions that is why Erza was always so strict with him. Gray wished he hadn't betrayed his friend. Lucy was the same as Erza (because im lazy and tired).  
Makarov came down to give the guild an update. But he only said "We are close." But these few words jump started hope in the guild. Everyone believed they were close to finding their friend. Little did they know, this would end horribly.  
And that is chapter 6! I hope you enjoyed because it is 12:00 am on dot as I write this sentence. I have been up for a few hours writing it and I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be a lot of fun (laughs manically).


	11. Chapter 7

So I would just like to say thanks for all the support, I reall love readinging your reviews. And onto the chapter! Also when I put Announcer, it is always speaking.

Day 2 of the Grand Magic Games

Announcer

Today game will be one for you all to remember! Our contestants wil be tested and pushed to the limt when they face this challenge! Today all the contestants must confront a monster made up of their biggest fear (kind of stupid I know but it was the best idea I had, sorry)!

With Fire and Blood

"Let me take this one." M told her felow guild mates. "Alright make sure to crush it." Nastu told her. "When do I ever dissapoint?" M asked him. "Well that is a good point, Madie." Natsu said. M had s face of pure shock. How could Natsu of all people find out her real name? Seriouly though that was something she dd not expect.

Flashback To when Natsu first joined Fire and Blood

'Wait so your name is M?" Natsu asked his new guildmate. "Yes, is there a problem?" M asked the newbie."No but I just don't normally met people with one letter names."Natsu said with a hint of sarcasm at the end. M sighed and said "Well it obviously is not my real name. How about we make a game out of my name?" M asked her fellow dragon slayers. "First one to find out my real name gets 6 million jewels." M told them. Some of their jaws dropped but they all accepted.

Flash back end

"Alright I guess you win, I'll give you the 6 million after this." Madie told the red haired dragon slayer. "But I do have one question. How did you figure it out?" She asked him. "Well after some digging, I came to the conclusion that your name was Madie." Natsu told her. "Well well, you are a lot smarter than you look." M said. "Thanks!... Wait a minute what is that supposed to mean?!" Natsu yelled. "It means you are usually a stupid ignorant piece of shit." M stated. "Oh well fuck you to then!" Natsu replied."Oh and how do you plan on beating it?" Natsu asked. "Wel I don't really have any fears except for a few like spiders." Madie said. "Wait your afraid of spiders!?" Natsu asked. "Yeah, isn't that normal." M asked (by the way for those asking, ys i will continue to switch between M and Madie until the rest of their guild knows her name, so, soon.). "Well, yeah, ut normal is for normal people." Natsu said. "Oh so now i'm not normal." M asked. "Well not really, I mean most normal people don't have a kill count of over 50." Natsu stated for once actually having a good point. "Well fair enough." Madie said before walking away.

With Fairy Tail

"I will be the one to go ot this time." Erza told her group. "Alright Erza good luck out there." Mira and Gray told her.

Announcer

Alright folks our first contestants are m from Fire and Blood Erza from Fairy Tail and... (I am to lazy to put other names on here)

In the arena moments later

And M takes out the giant fucking spider in mere seconds! With Erza taking out her beast in almost double M's time.

Announcer

Alright everyone it is time fro the one on one matches! For our first match, we will have Emma from Fire and Blood against Mirajane from Fairy Tail!

ON the battle field

"Hello Mira." Emma said to her competition. "Hello Emma." Mira replied. "You know, I have heard many stories about you, they are about both your beauty and power." Emma said. "Why, thank you. I have heard of you as well." Mira told Emma. "Alright folks let the showdown begin!" the announcer exclaimed. Mira went into her satan soul form while Emma just stood there. Mira shouted "Darkness blast!" (I think that is the name of the spell but I could be wrong.) While Emma just dodged and said "Frost Dragon's Glacier Pound!" And punced Mira directly in the jaw causing her to stop for a moment. The two continued to throw spells and punches and kicks until Natsu shouted "Emma stop fucking with god damn food!" And with that Emma finished it with one last spell "Frost Dragon's Raging Blizzard!"

After the day ended (with Fire and Blood)

"Next time Emma, finish the fight, don't drag it out like that." Natsu told Emma. "But why?" Emma asked the fire breather. "Well for one it is annoying, and for two, I told you to stop." Natsu said. Emma responed with "ut I like draging out fights, it's more fun for me." Natsu then said "You know what? Do whatever the fuck you want I don't even care anymore."

Well thank you all for reading and for giving me support! I spent a lot of time on this chapter so I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will have a great twist (laughs like a mad man(which I am)).


	12. Have a taste of chapter 8

"Who are you intruder!" Erza yelled at the red haired man. "Oh Erza, I really am hurt that you don't recognize an old friend. I mean the only big difference is my hair color." The man said. "I asked you once don't make me do it again!" Erza yelled. "Ok I'll give you a hint, I used to be a teammate of yours." The man said. Ezra's sword fell and hit the ground as she realized who it was she was looking at. "Natsu!" She said stunned.

Well I hope you guys like the trailer for the next chapter! It should be a real fun one! I think it will leaved you celestially stunned!


	13. Chapter 8(the real one)

Hey guys here is the actual chapter 8! I hope you guys enjoy this like you did the teaser!

After day two

"Hey Natsu, what are you doing?" Eric asked his 'friend' (He wasn't really sure at this point) . "Oh you know just about to go pay some old friends a visit." Natsu told him. Eric then thought that nothing good could come out of this but there was nothing he could really do to stop it. "Ok just don't get crazy." Eric told the fire breather. "I think you forgot that I already am crazy." Natsu said laughing.'What are we going to do with him'Eric thought to himself, but then realizied there was nothing he could do about Natsu. "Well see ya!" Natsu said walking of.

At the place fairy tail is staying (shhhhh don't question it i'm lazy)

Everyone in the guild was a little down. It had been two days and nothing had come up about Natsu. They all still had hope that their friend was there but it was starting to dwindle(Ithink that is the correct way to use it). Then they all heard a knock at the door. Most jumped from fright but the one to open the door was Erza. The man at the door had on a cloak and hood. The man walked in past Erza and puled down his man had blood red hair but no one took notice because not a second after the hood was off he felt a sword on the back of his neck. "Who are you intruder!" Erza yelled at the red haired man. "Oh Erza, I really am hurt that you don't recognize an old friend. I mean the only big differnce is my hair color." The man said. "I asked you once don't make me do it again!" Erza yelled. "Ok, so pushy, I will give you a hint, I used to be a teammate of yours." The man said. Erza's sword fell to the groundas she realized who it was. "Natsu." She said stunned, "You're here!' She yelled. Cheers were heard thourgout the guild for their friend. "Yes I am back but, well I am not exactally who you remember me as." Natsu said. "I bet Gajeel or one of the dragon slayers already explained what happens when you push one of us over the edge, and well, beating and yelling at your friend well, I believe that could easily push anyone over." He told them, everyone shuddered. "I am merely here to give you a taste of what is to come." Natsu said. No one wanted to believe what happened next, as Natsu ran at Lucy at speeds no normal human could see, he put his hand on her back and said "Fire dragon's heat wave." And with that Lucy had been burned to a crisp on th inside, literally. What Natsu said next frightend everyone in the guild. "Oh would you look at that! A clean job! No blood!" Natsu said enthusiasticly( I think I spelled that wrong) as a shiver went down every members spine. "Oh well would you look at the time. I really must be going. Have fun with your new corpse!" Natsu said as he walked away laughing. Everyone looked at Lucy who laid dead on the floor, a shocked look still on her face. It was at that mmoment they all realized, Natsu was no longer a friend, but an enemy.

So this chapter was a little dark and sadistic but it was fun to write! (wait does this make me as sadistic as Natsu?) But I have something I need to say. I decided to have no romance involved in this because I realizied something, I suck at writing romance! So I decided to take any idea of any romance out of this. That is all i have to say so thank for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Have a great morning,afternoon , evening, night, or whaever part of the day you are reading this!


	14. Writers block

Hey guys I have been having some bad writers block which really sucks because I can't think of anything for this story and that makes me sad because I love writing this. Its just that I can't think of anything to write here. If you have anything to give me any inspiration to keep writing and you have any good ideas for this story please put them in reveiws or PM me so that I can keep writing. Thank you and I am so so sorry. This story will be going on hiatus until I have a good chapter ready.


	15. Rewrite

So I am going to remake this story because of a few things first I was thinking it would help me with my writers block, two there are a few parts I feel need to be rewritten and that's about all hopefully I will have the first chapter up within the week. I am very sorry but I just couldn't think of much and what I thought of was just really bad. Also, I will be starting a new story very soon but that is a surprise so watch out for that. I hope you all enjoy what I will be putting out within this next month!


	16. They're coming!

Guys guess what! I'm not dead! WOW! Yeah so I finished the first chapter of my two new stiries (the re-write and the surprise) and they are saved on my computer so as soon as the internet on that thing feels like working I'll put those up. I hope you enjoy them and thank you so much for waiting so patiently!


End file.
